Chocolat fondu !
by Lunapix
Summary: Harry va mal, très mal ! Il est en manque et Draco ne comprend pas. Pourtant, le Nutella, c'est vital !


**Bonjour, si des lectrices-teurs sont venus sur cette page, voici une histoire nulle après deux ans d'absence ! Je l'ai écrite il y a tellement longtemps que je ne sais plus quand et je vais sûrement publier d'autres "affreusetés" d'ici quelques jours ! **

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué... ;)**

**Ah oui, au fait, j'ai dit que ce truc était nulle et servait à rien ?  
**

* * *

Il était déprimé ! Sa vie était moche, il en était sûr maintenant. Plus jamais il ne sortirait de son lit ! De toute façon, ce maudit plâtre l'empêchait de faire toutes les choses qu'il aimait.

Mais là, c'était l'apothéose !

Aargh… Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas !

Peut-être que le suicide pourrait l'aider…

Il se leva de son lit, posant sa jambe emplâtrée sur le sol. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à son téléphone portable et appuya sur la touche de rappel.

Deux bips. Une voix.

- Dray ? Mon chéri, c'est toi ? demanda Harry, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« C'est mon portable Harry, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? »

- Mon Dieu, c'est horrible !

Un soupir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as mal à ta jambe ? »

- Non, viens. J'ai besoin de toi.

« J'arrive, bouge pas ! »

Nouveaux bips.

- Comme si je pouvais bouger, stupide blondinet, marmonna Harry en reposant le téléphone.

Les secondes passaient. Elles s'entassèrent rapidement en minutes. Harry s'impatientait.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il recomposa le numéro.

Trois bips. La même voix. Plus énervée.

- Draco ! Tu fais quoi ?

Un grognement.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! Mais il y a un monde fou sur les routes ! »

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas transplané ?

« Parce que tu habites chez des moldus, Potter ! »

- Ok, ok. Dépêche-toi…

« Ouais, ouais ! »

Nouveaux bips.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent à nouveau. Harry semblait à deux doigts de faire une crise d'hystérie.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit. Il se leva aussi vite qu'il put et se jeta dans les bras de l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

Draco l'entoura de ses bras et lui posa un baiser sur les cheveux. Il lui frotta le dos avant de l'écarter un peu.

- Bon, c'est quoi ton grave problème ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

- J'ai plus de nutella… gémit Harry, fondant à nouveau dans les bras du blond.

Celui-ci resta sans voix. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour bien comprendre…

- D'accord, on en achètera demain. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ?

Le brun regarda son amant comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête. Peut-être même une troisième si on en croyait son air ahuri.

- Ben c'est ça, andouille, je n'ai plus de Nutella… J'étais tranquillement en train de regarder le dvd de la saison 2 de « le cœur a ses raisons » **(1)** et c'était le moment où Brenda était devenue une nonne. J'étais pris dans l'action et… et… j'ai tout mangé.

- Oh, je comprends mais… dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas fait traverser la ville en période de pointe pour un pot de chocolat fondu ? s'exclama Draco, les yeux grands ouverts.

Harry se recula aussi dignement que sa jambe lui permettait et regarda Draco avec un air d'incompris sur le visage.

- Ah ça non ! J'en veux tout de suite ! Et ce n'est PAS du chocolat fondu !

Draco avança dans la cuisine et poussa un soupir.

- Harry… Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? En plus, tu as la jambe plâtrée, mauvaise idée. Tu devras attendre demain maintenant. En attendant, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important…

- Ah non, ton quelque chose devra attendre, je n'ai pas les idées claires si je n'ai plus de Nutella moi…

- Ecoute Harry, j'essaie de t'en parler depuis…

Harry se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre, il était décidé coûte que coûte à avoir son Nutella ce soir, et il l'aurait.

Voyant son manège, Draco souffla d'exaspération. Depuis que Harry prenait la potion calmante que lui avait prescrite le médicomage suite à la fin de la guerre, il était devenu plus qu'excentrique. Draco essayait de passer outre, de rester patient et clément, comme lui avait demandé le médecin, mais il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de se ratatiner pour ne pas risquer une crise de nerfs chez le brun.

Et maintenant, avec cette jambe plâtrée depuis onze jours, c'était pire que tout. Chaque jour, Harry l'appelait pour qu'il vienne le voir, chaque jour ce n'était pas très important, une petite douleur, une déprime passagère, un besoin d'affection… Il pouvait faire face à ça, avec plaisir même. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était trop.

Il se demandait soudainement s'il avait raison de proposer à Harry ce qu'il envisageait depuis longtemps. Peut-être que la réflexion s'imposait encore finalement…

Il se leva et retira les mains de Harry de ses oreilles, avant de s'accroupir, ses mains posées sur les cuisses du brun.

- Harry, chéri, je sais que c'est éprouvant pour toi, mais je ne peux rien faire moi. Je n'ai jamais été dans un magasin moldu de ma vie, et quand bien même je l'aurais fait, nous sommes en pleine période de pointe…

- Et ? demanda Harry, dédaigneux.

Draco ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour ne pas lui répondre froidement :

- Il y aurait un monde fou dans les magasins et je préfère éviter les bains de foule moldue…

Harry retira d'un geste sec ses mains.

- Je le savais de toute façon, je suis peut-être un peu déçu, bien sûr, même énormément, mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'en doutais pas… soupira-t-il en se détournant du blond.

- De quoi Diable parles-tu ? s'impatienta Draco, se relevant.

- Ben que tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu vois, je m'en doutais un peu avant ça… c'est juste que j'en ai la preuve maintenant… Mais je ne t'en veux pas Draco, tu dois trouver ton compte avec moi, tu ne resterais pas sinon…

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force. Ne pas le brusquer.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me sortes encore cette connerie ! Et que je tombe une fois de plus dans le panneau !

Draco se leva, prit ses clés de voiture et sortit de la maison sans dire un mot de plus, sous l'œil goguenard de son petit ami. Finalement, peut-être qu'habiter tous les deux, ensemble, n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça ! Il faudrait faire face à Harry tous les jours, à ses extravagances quotidiennes, ses envies ubuesques, à Minka…

Minka, c'était la chatte de Harry ! Une jolie chatte mais Draco la détestait en fait. Il trouvait qu'elle avait deux petits yeux pervers et qu'elle était aussi folle que son maître. Il fallait d'ailleurs être complètement timbré pour appeler sa minette Minka !

Il rit à cette pensée avant de se renfrogner en voyant le parking plein de la supérette. Il se gara sur la place future maman, sans honte, et entra dans le magasin. Il fonça au rayon petit déjeuner et vit, juste devant son nez, une jeune maman prendre le DERNIER pot de pâte à tartiner. Il allait lui réclamer (il était quand même quelqu'un d'important !) quand son téléphone vibra à nouveau !

- Dracoooooo, je n'en peux plus là ! Tu en as trouvé ?

Draco ferma doucement les yeux afin de se reprendre. Harry avait besoin d'un environnement calme.

- Non, le magasin n'en a plus. Ecoute, je t'en achèterai demain mon trésor et…

- Pas de nutella, pas de sexe !

Et Harry raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de Draco qui hurla de frustration, entrainant tous les regards vers lui.

En ressortant de la supérette, il maudit intérieurement Harry dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une heure et demie plus tard qu'il entra à nouveau dans l'appartement de son petit ami, deux pots de Nutella dans les bras. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. En avançant dans la grande pièce, il l'aperçut. Il dormait tendrement sur le canapé, le dvd tournant dans le vide.

Lui posant un baiser sur le front, il fondit. Bien sûr qu'il lui demanderait quand même s'il voulait vivre avec lui. Et ce, malgré ses excentricités, ses caprices, Minka… Cette affreuse minette dormait d'ailleurs sur le ventre de son maître. Et Draco les trouva mignons, tous les deux.

* * *

Il préparait le repas quand deux bras enlacèrent sa taille. Il sourit mais ne dit rien, savourant l'étreinte.

- Encore des spaghettis à la bolognaise ! râla Harry.

- Je ne sais faire que ça Harry chéri, c'est d'ailleurs une chose de plus que toi si je puis me permettre.

Harry rit doucement en mettant son doigt dans la sauce.

- Ouh, c'est brûlant ! s'écria-t-il en goûtant tout de même le plat en s'éloignant pour dresser la table.

Alors qu'ils allait commencer à manger, Draco se décida à poser la question qui le taraudait depuis des jours.

- Harry, tu la trouves comment la maison que je viens d'acheter ?

- Trop pouet-pouet… Je te l'ai dit ! Mais elle te ressemble bien, je trouve !

Draco ferma les yeux de dépit devant les expressions de son compagnon avant de débiter :

- Ça te dirait de venir y vivre avec moi ?

La fourchette en l'air, Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Toi, Draco Malfoy, tu veux vivre avec moi ?

Draco acquiesça seulement, rosissant. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry. Il cria son consentement avant de se jeter sur Draco.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait cette proposition ! Depuis que Draco avait acheté cette horrible bicoque ! Leur maison !

Harry approcha ses lèvres de celles de Draco qu'il humecta de sa langue avant de les caresser tendrement. Il s'interrompit et s'écarta de Draco de quelques millimètres :

- Tu as trouvé du Nutella ? demanda-t-il.

Draco hocha la tête et Harry se mit à sourire lubriquement.

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'on peut faire avec…

Il se leva, prit un des pots en verre, puis empoigna son chéri par les bras. Claudiquant vers sa chambre, Harry se dit qu'il allait enfin faire aimer le Nutella à Draco.

La porte de leur chambre se ferma sur deux hommes enlevant furieusement leurs vêtements.

* * *

**(1)** série qui fut pendant un moment diffusée sur une chaîne de la TNT

* * *

**Vous êtes déçu(e)(s) d'être venus pour cette m*rde. Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai absolument pas honte de la publier ! Héhé ! **

**Gros bisous à tou(s)(tes)(t seul)(te seule)...**

**Lunapix...**


End file.
